Vegeta's First Shoppin' Trip
by C-mex
Summary: It's just a few days before Christmas, and Bulma is forcing Vegeta to buy all the presents! What will become of our Prince? Oh, the humanity...


Y/wDisclaimer:i do not own dbz,goku,vegeta,the X-box,sailor moon,but i do own the super deluxe ultra bad ass instant bar-b-que pit 5,000,LOL!  
  
  
VEGETA GOES X-MAS SHOPPIN!  
  
Vegeta drove down the street as fast as he could in his car.   
"Blasted holidays!" he mumbled to himself, "We never had such things back on Vegeta, if we wanted to  
Show affection toward another, instead of giving them gifts we would simply spar with them, or at least  
Kill one of their relatives."   
  
He raced along the road going at least well around 90m.p.h. where he should   
have been going 50, the cars honked as he flew by. He was the prince of all saiyans, he waited for no one  
he thought to himself, then he hit a red light.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!?" he shouted as he was forced to come to a sudden stop.  
He looked ahead of him and saw a line of cars waiting for the light to turn green. He knew he had to get  
the christmas shopping done today, Bulma had warned him about it all month, and now christmas was   
in two days! Of course, Vegeta didn't see the importance of shopping, but Bulma seemed pretty mad  
and the last thing he wanted to do was to piss off Bulma.  
  
As he waited for the light to change, he  
remembered the argument they had about getting the shopping done. Bulma got so mad he thought she  
would turn into a super saiyan! Vegeta snaped out of the flashback and realized he didn't want to go  
through that kind of hell again. He would rather fight Frieza, Cell and Majin buu all at the same time  
before getting in another argument with Bulma again!'  
  
"Grrr.....I can't take this waiting anymore!" he shouted.  
He pointed his hand towards the line of cars in front of him and began to charge up a blast,  
"NO GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted as he fired the blast, annihlating the cars, in fact, the whole  
intersection that was in front of him. He zoomed past the death and destruction with a grin on his face.  
"I'll get this shopping done in no time!"  
  
As Vegeta pulled into the parking lot, he noticed it was full, not an empty space available.  
"AARRGGHH!" he shouted as he drove in and out of the parking lot, trying to find an open space.  
What came next was an onslaught of slurring and swearing that would make a sailor seem plesant to be  
around! As he drove around the parking lot, he finally found what he was looking for: AN EMPTY  
SPACE!  
  
He quickly steped on the gas and floored it towards the space. He suddenly noticed another  
car was racing for the same space.  
"Oh no you don't, I saw it first!" he said outloud.  
  
They continued their race for the space, sending people and other cars scattering for safety.   
"BLASTED HUMANS, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted some more as he ran over a person. The   
guy flew up on the hood of the car and rolled off the other side  
"AARRGGHH! There goes the new paint job."  
As they neared the spot, Vegeta saw that the other car would reach it first. He knew he had to do  
something fast, and he knew what that something was.  
  
As the car neared the spot, Vegeta raised his  
hand toward the oncoming car,  
"FINAL FLASH!!" he shouted.  
The blast shot out and headed straight for the other car. The driver stared at the oncoming blast as it  
hit straight on, blowing the car into a million pieces  
"HA, consider that an early christmas present!" he said. He chuckled to himself as he pulled in the space  
  
Inside, the store was something else! People were running around beating and punching  
other people for the presents they had.  
'Hmmm.....maybe this won't be so bad after all.' Vegeta thought to himself, 'Bulma never metioned there  
would be fighting involved.'  
  
He took out the list Bulma had made and began to walk down the isles looking for the desired presents.  
'Let's see, first up is something for Trunks'  
He walks through the isles searching for the electronics department.   
"Blasted boy and his blasted video games" he said outloud as he wondered around  
  
After 30 minutes, he finally found the electronics department. He rushed to the games and discovered  
only one X - box left. 'That's the one the boy wants!' he thought as he reached for it,But as he did,   
another man reached for it as well.  
  
"Hey, watch it! My son has been bothering me to buy him one of these, and I'm not going to let you  
get the last one!" the other guy said.  
"You wanna make something of it?" Vegeta said back.  
  
The man looked at Vegeta. Vegeta came up to about the height of the guys chest, a little below the   
shoulders. He was very muscular and he laughed as Vegeta made his Comment  
  
"You think I'm afraid of some little shrimp?" the guy said "Better watch out little man before I swing you  
around by that haircut you got there!"  
Vegeta only grined.  
"Well then, let's see you try it."  
"WHAT!? Why you little...."  
The guy charged for Vegeta, but Vegeta side steped it and the guy ran right passed him. He turned   
around in time to see Vegeta rearing his fist back. POW!!! The guy flew across the store and crashed  
into the wall. Vegeta picked up his prize and walked along to get the next gift.  
  
'Why is it that females prize stuffed animals so much?' Vegeta thought to himself as he walked  
into the kids section looking for a gift for Bra. 'My daughter is a sayain, there should be no need for  
such trinkets.', he mumbled to himself as he walked down the isles. All the little kids where quick to   
step out of his way as he walked by, which made him happy. He picked out the stuffed animal Bra   
wanted and continued on his way.   
  
While he was leaving, he saw the strangest site. There was another   
family looking at the stuffed animals. The oddest thing was the hairstyles the mother and child had. They  
had meatballs in their hair and two ponytails hanging down. The mother had blond hair, and the child  
had pink hair. 'Bizzare' he thought, 'And they say I have a weird hairstyle.'  
  
He noticed the father was   
having a difficult time controlling the two, for they where arguing about who was getting a stuffed toy.  
Vegeta thought he would help the guy out, so he raised his hand towards the mother and child and  
prepared to fire, but then he realized he had more important things to do, like getting Bulma's present!  
  
He walked down the women's section looking for something for Bulma.   
'Blasted woman! She never told me what she wanted, so how am I suposed to get her something?'  
As he searched, he heard a familer voice that sent shivers down his spine.  
"HEY VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
Vegeta turned around to see Goku right in front of him.  
"Kakarot, I'm right in front of you! There's no need to yell!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry. So what are you doing?"  
"I'm picking something out for the woman."  
"WOW! Me too!"  
"BLAST IT KAKAROT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well what are you going to get for Bulma?"  
"The blasted woman never said."  
"WOW! CHI-CHI DIDN'T SAY EITHER!"  
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! KAKAROT, I SWEAR TO KAMI THAT I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU  
YELL AGAIN!"  
  
"Sorry. So what do you think we should get them? HEY, how about we walk around untill we see   
something?"  
"Fine."  
The two of them walk mindlessly around the section untill they find something.  
"HEY VEGETA!!! I FOUND SOMETHING!"  
"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta shouted out as he realesed a blast towards Goku. Unfortionately, it missed and hit  
the nearby isles destroying them.  
"Uh-oh....I think we should leave." said Goku.  
Vegeta and Goku quickly picked out two dresses and ran off!  
  
As Vegeta was looking for something for himself, he realized Goku was following him.  
"Kakarot, why are you following me?"  
"I don't know."  
'I always knew Kakarot was stupid.' Vegeta thought as he walked with Goku following close behind.  
Finally, Vegeta saw what he wanted.  
  
He could hardly believe it, but there in front of him was what he  
always wanted, the super deluxe ultra bad ass instant bar-b-que pit 5,000!  
'WOW, I could fix all the food I could want with that baby!' he thought, picturing him back at Capsule  
Corp. wearing his chefs hat and apron bar-b-queing to his hearts contint.  
  
He rushed over to it, and just as he grabed it, a hand grabed his and pulled him aside.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Vegeta said as he saw five burly guys stand infront of him and his prize.  
"This belongs to us!" one of the guys says.  
  
"Yeah, so go take your little stuffed animal and your goofy friend and get lost!" another guy said.  
Vegeta looked back as he saw Goku messing around with another pit. As he turned on the gas, huge  
flames shot up charring his face black. Two wide eyes stared back at Vegeta and Goku grined as his hair  
was still slightly on fire. Vegeta smacked himself when he saw this and wondered how Goku could have  
ever become the legendary super sayain.  
  
"SCRAM!" another guy said.  
"Beat it, or we'll beat you!" another says.  
"Oh? Well come on, there's five of you and one of me. I'd like to see what you can do."  
Vegeta placed his things on the floor as the five guys procede to surround him.  
"HEY VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted Goku.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL.....", but as Vegeta tried to finish his sentance one of the guys hit him. Vegeta  
steped back and asumed fighting pose. The other four guys jumped in and Vegeta quickly beat them,   
knocking them through the walls. The last guy stood frozen at what happened to his friends, and Vegeta  
walked right up to him.  
"Now see the benifits of training in 500 times earth's gravity!"  
Vegeta punched the guy right in the stomach and the shock sent the guy flying through the roof!  
  
Vegeta claimed his trophy and he and Goku proceded to the checkout line. As they reached the line,   
They where shocked to see how long it was.   
"BLAST IT ALL!" Vegeta said.  
"Wow, that's a long line." commented Goku.  
  
Vegeta thought about just blasting everyone, but Goku stoped him. So they waited for an hour, while  
Vegeta put up with Goku's senseless storys about his hair, what he ate, and what Gohan does. Finally,  
they reach the casheier.   
  
Goku unexpectedly cuts in front of Vegeta and gets checked out first. When it  
was Vegeta's turn, everything scaned except for his bar-b-que pit. The cashier repeatedly called for a   
price check and the crowd behimd was starting to complain. After 10 minutes of more waiting and   
listening to Goku, the cashier finally responds,  
"Sorry sir, but this unit wasn't for sale."  
"What did you say woman?"  
"The unit, it's just a display, not for sale." she repeated.  
  
Vegeta started to grow mad. His power level began to rise. The yellow glow began to surround him.  
"I have been naged by my wife all this month, I was forced to shop for these senseless presents, I had  
to look around this stupid store for a blasted contraption that my wife could probally make, I had to  
put up with Kakarot and all his storys for an hour, and then you tell me that I can't have my grill?"  
"I'm very sorry sir." the cashier repeats.  
  
"THAT'S IT. I'VE HAD ENOUGH! NOW FACE THE WRATH OF PRINCE VEGETA!"  
Vegeta powers up to Super saiyan and goes buck wild. He instantly vaporizes the cashier before she  
even knew what was going on.  
br  
The line of people behind him start to run as he turns around to face them  
"Oh no, there's no escape!" he says as he fires a blast. Vegeta starts flying around the store blowing up   
things and people. Meanwhile, Goku starts chargining up a blast of his own.  
"KA-ME-HA-ME..."Vegeta is on a rampage now. He is swinging around people and throwing them through walls. He's   
beating people with weights and fishes from the deli.   
"HA!" yells Goku blowing a hole in the celling.  
  
Vegeta lands next to the manager and looks at him as he speaks.  
"I'm afarid I'm going to have to report you to the police at once! And, I'll have to take your stuff back."  
As the manager reaches for Goku and Vegeta's items, Vegeta sees the manager take away his pit.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!...............FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!" Vegeta yells out.  
The blast totaly destroys the store leaving only Goku, Vegeta and the bar-b-q pit standing.  
  
When the   
dust settles, Vegeta takes his bar-b-que pit and whats left of the presents and gets to his car. He starts  
it and leaves the parking lot. On his way home he remembers what he went through and realizes, that  
next year, he'll do the shopping on time. 


End file.
